1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to display devices and, particularly, to a display device with a panel element.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used to display images. However, the images of a typical flat panel display can only be observed within a limited viewing angle less than 160 degrees. A user out of the viewing angle cannot observe the images. Such characteristics quite limit applications of the flat panel displays.
Therefore, what is needed, is a display device, which can overcome the above shortcomings.